


Let's play a different type of game

by NoodleCupKirigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleCupKirigiri/pseuds/NoodleCupKirigiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda knows that Nanami is skilled in many types of games. </p><p>But can she win the one Komaeda has on his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a different type of game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ah!  
> Also this pairing needs more love!

Let’s play a different type of game.

The combined sound of the clicking of buttons and the grunts of enemies greeted Nagito Komaeda as he entered the room. It wasn’t uncommon. In fact most days he would come into the room he would be greeted by the same noise. 

Chiaki Nanami lay on her side, her back facing Komaeda. She was clad in a white vest and pink pajama shorts. The gamer was starting at her screen in deep concentration, her fingers pressing the buttons at an alarming speed. There was a reason she had the title “Super High School Level Gamer”.

“Hey Nanami?” the boy asked , still stood by the door. When her received no answer he assumed that she must have her headphones in. And they must have been loud too , he could still hear the enemies grunting as they fell victim to her skill. He shook his head and smirked to himself. Once she was deep in a game there was no way of getter her out.

Or was there?

He walked over to her bed and chuckled lightly as he bent down , hooking a long finger over the headphone wire and pulling it out. “Oh Nanami” he sang , watching as she groaned  
.  
But she still didn’t look away. 

He lay down beside her , draping an arm over her waist and watching her play. A smile graced his face when he felt her move back a bit , relaxing in his hold. “ I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere tonight?” He asked , nuzzling her neck with his nose. 

Nanami sighed softly at the action. “I would komaeda…but I’m not feeling up to it” she said quietly. “Besides , I really want to finish this level.” 

Komaeda closed his eyes as he nodded. “I understand Nanami.” He said , returning to watching her play.

As he watched her play he thought about how marvellous Nanami was. Her soft spoken nature , her cute smile , the way she laughed and especially how beautiful she was. Even her gaming skill was amazing. It surpassed that of anyone he had ever met. Not only that but she was skilled in all types of games. Well , except for dating sims. She was even good at board games. 

An idea popped into his head , and he just had to put it to play. 

Komaeda waited patiently as he watched her , waiting for the words “Level Complete” to show. He smiled to himself. Oh how caught off guard she would be.  
After what seemed like an eternity the much anticipated words popped up. Seeing his cue he quickly sat up and snatched the handheld console out of the smaller girls grasp , watching as she looked at him shocked. As she reached for it Komaeda held it above his head , knowing that she would not be able to get it. 

“Komaeda!” she whined , pouting softly. “Give it back! I’m about to start a new level”. She sat up on her knees and reached for it , grunting in frustration as he held it out to his side.  
“Now now Nanami , you said you only wanted to complete this level.” He smirked , watching as her face changed in realization. She had said that. “But Komaeda!” She whined again , making grabbing motions with her hand. 

“Let’s play a different type of game”

Those words caught Nanami off guard. A different type of game? What did he mean by that?

“What do you mean by a different type?” she asked intrigued. Nanami was always interested in anything that had the word “game “ in it. 

He smirked in triumph. He had gotten her interested. This was great!.

“A test of your self control” He whispered lowly , placing the console down and stroking her hair. “I wonder if you are any good at that?” he asked her.

Nanami blinked and looked to him. A new type of game , where she had to have self control. It couldn’t be too bad could it?. “I’m in” she said determined , smirking up at the taller boy who’s face had erupted into a smile.

“Good.” He said before getting up and walking around. He sat down on the bed behind her , his legs coming to rest either side of her own. “Now I bet you want to know what this game is about.” He whispered in her ear , resting his hands around her waist. Nanami blushed softly and nodded. 

“Well , how about this? I get to let my hands travel wherever they want to , anywhere , and you aren't allowed to make a single noise ok?” he whispered slowly , rubbing gentle circles into her waist with his fingers. 

Nanami’s eyes widened as he talked about his little “game”. This certainly was different to any other game she had played. Touch her anywhere?. That wasn’t completely new. They had been dating for a while now and acts like that were fairly regular. They weren't innocent teenagers anymore. But this game could change things between them. 

“And if you do make a noise , you lose , meaning that I get to choose a punishment for you” he added , making her shudder. A punishment from Komaeda could be anything in the world. Although she was worried as to what the punishment would be, she desperately wanted to win.

Nanami took a deep breath before turning to look at him. “Let’s do this.”

A smirk spread across Komaeda’s face as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Good. The game starts now”

Komaeda immediately began his quest. His hands started at her shoulders , gently rubbing them as he nuzzled his face in her neck. It had no effect on her. His hands started to explore more , trailing up and down her arm, rubbing her back , stroking her knee. Nothing seemed to have an effect on her. 

“You are doing well Nanami. I am surprised at how much self control you have. It look’s like I will have to try harder” he whispered , kissing her neck gently. 

Nanami felt her cheeks heat up as he kissed her neck. She was still going strong. That was until she felt his hands gently cup her breasts. She only just caught the slight moan that was trying to escape her lips. Her hands rested on Komaeda’s thighs , gripping the fabric of his jeans slightly. Komaeda smirked at this , knowing that he had Nanami under his control was starting to make him hot. That as well as seeing her fight his touches. Obviously he would need to step it up if he wanted to win this game. 

He let one hand trail down to stroke her inner thigh as his other hand slipped inside of her vest , cupping her breast. He felt her shiver under his touch , spurring in him. His hand that was stroking her thigh moved up to her shorts , slowly stroking her. As he did his other hand padded over her nipple , gently grazing it before playing with it.  
Nanami’s hands gripped at his thighs , turning her face to hide it in his neck. Her face was a rosy colour and her body was trembling. Komaeda couldn’t help but chuckle in her ear.  
“Are you ready to give up yet Nanami?” He teased , kissing her ear softly. A quick shake of her head answered him. 

She was doing good. Better then he had expected. 

It looked like Komaeda had to go the extra mile. Slowly he let his hand slide down her shorts, caressing the sensitive beneath their hold, whilst his other hand pinched at her nipple. His mouth attacked her neck , kissing and nipping softly. 

Nanami bit her lip , hard. She didn’t know how much longer she could last. Her body was heating up and a fluttering feeling was building inside of her. She was shaking out of pleasure. She so desperately wanted to moan his name. But she didn’t want to lose.

Komaeda was surprised. He didn’t expect her to last this long. He obviously underestimated her skills. He gently nipped her neck and sucked on the spot , intending to mark her as he let a finger slowly slide into her with ease. Maybe he should give up , let her win. He sighed , lifting his head to say something.

That was until her heard a sound. 

A sound that was like music to his ears. 

A small , breathy moan. 

A triumphant smile spread across Komaeda’s face as he let out a low chuckle. He kissed her ear softly before whispering. “Look’s like I won.”  
“Ah…So you did” Nanami gasped , biting down on her knuckle. He still hadn’t stopped. His finger was still moving in and out of her. “W-what is my punishment?”

Komaeda stopped for a second. What should he choose as her punishment?. He had to admit , seeing her get all flustered and hot had made him excited. He couldn’t ignore how much he wanted to feel pleasure himself.

After all , it didn’t have to be a bad punishment. 

“Let me take you. Let me lavish you in pleasure. Let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me show you what you do to me” he whispered as smooth as silk.  
Nanami gasped at his answer. She had expected something like wearing a revealing dress or to be his servant for the week. This was completely on a different scale. 

Was she ready for this? They had never got this far before. They had only touched and explored each other’s bodies. But they had never had sex before. 

She couldn’t ignore the want in her body.

She turned her head to him and nodded. “Ok Komaeda. I trust you. A-and I love you” she said quietly, a smile gracing her delicate lips. 

Komaeda smiled before kissing her deeply. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He slowly removed his fingers and moved her so that she was sat on his lap , facing him. His hand’s slid up her vest and slowly lifted it. They broke the kiss to allow the item of clothing to slide over her head and land on the floor. Immediately Komaeda’s mouth attacked her chest , kissing every inch of skin possible. Nanami’s head fell back as she let out tiny moans. Her back arched harshly as she felt her nipple become enveloped in heat. 

Komaeda smirked as he heard her and gently sucked on the skin. He loved seeing her at his power. 

A grunt of pleasure escaped Komaeda’s lips as Nanami gently ground down on his crotch , a gasp escaping her own as she felt how hard it was. 

Two pairs of eyes clashed as breaths became ragged, and in one swift movement Nanami was lying on her back. 

Their lips clashed once again as Komaeda fought against his belt. After a minute of fumbling it was finally off , followed shortly by his jeans and pants. Tongue caressed tongue as Nanami slid off her shorts. 

A sudden feeling of self-consciousness overcame her and quickly she covered herself with her arms. She averted her gaze and flushed. Komaeda blinked for a second before smiling. “Please don’t hide yourself Nanami. You are beautiful. A masterpiece.” He said softly , taking her hands and kissing them gently.

A shy smile grew on her face as she giggled quietly. “Thank you Komaeda. You make me feel so happy” she admitted ,placing a hand on her cheek. Komaeda couldn’t help but smile and kiss her. He slid his hand back down her body and slipped his fingers back inside of her , preparing her. Quite gasps and moans left her lips as she let her own hands trail down Komaeda’s back. 

After a few more minutes he spoke up again. “Do you think you are ready Nanami?” He asked breathily , his own arousal straining. She nodded gently. “Y-yeah. But, I’m a bit scared” she admitted shyly. Komaeda gave an understanding smile and nodded. “I know. I’ll be as gentle as possible ok? Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He said , holding her hands as he positioned himself , ready to take their relationship to the next step. 

A nod from Nanami was all he needed. Very slowly he entered her , watching her face for any sign of discomfort. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hands before letting out a small whine. 

Komaeda immediately stopped upon hearing the noise. “Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” He asked , concern etching his face. Nanami shook her head and bit her lip. “M-move slowly” she whispered. Komaeda nodded before hesitantly moving again , making sure to move slowly as she had wished. 

Small moans started to leave Nanami’s lips as she felt heat pooling in her stomach. She was starting to feel small waves of pleasure hit her with every thrust that Komaeda gave. Komaeda himself couldn’t stop the grunts that were leaving him. The word “faster” hit his ears and he complied to her wish. 

Nanami’s back arched with every thrust that hit her body , her hands gripping the sheets of the bed in their death grip , twisting them in every way possible. She had never felt this close to someone before. This was a new experience for her and defiantly one that she would never forget. The memory of their little “game” making her blush. 

Komaeda lent down and peppered kisses all over Nanami’s neck as he increased his speed. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge. It wouldn’t be long now before he and Nanami would become one. He couldn’t help but smile at that though. How had someone so lowly as him manage to win the heart of someone so amazing as Nanami? 

“K-Komaeda” Nanami gasped , bringing him out of his thoughts. “W-what is it Namami?” he whispered , looking at her lovingly. Nanami swallowed and moaned sweetly before whispering back. “I think I’m close.”

That was all he needed to here. He started to thrust harder this time , increasing his speed and touches. His hands travelled all over her body , caressing all her sensitive areas. Nanami’s hands raked down his back in pleasure , nails digging into him and leaving small crescent moon shapes in the skin. Nanami knew she was getting closer to her peak. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly , bringing them closer. 

Gasps and moans of pleasure filled the room and increased in volume each second. Soon enough Nanami was almost screaming , her lips bruised in her failed attempt to keep herself quiet. Komaeda’s thrusts becoming more primal. 

After feeling the heat in her stomach reach an unbearable temperature, Nanami let out a loud moan. Her toes curled as she tightened. Her peak hit her like a hot tidal wave. “N-Nagito! Ah” erupted from her lips in a high pitched scream. Her white hot pleasure releasing. 

Komaeda gasped as he felt her tighten around him , it was driving him crazy. She was close. He wasn’t too far behind either. A sudden rush of hot liquid hit him and the sound of his name being called was the last straw. 

“Chiaki!” he cried gripping the sheet hard as he felt himself release a moment after. Grunt follow grunt as he rode out his climax. His release filling her. 

Nanami moaned gently as she felt him fill her up with hot pleasure. Her breathing ragged and uneven. 

They stayed in the same position for a few minutes , trying to regain their breath, the sound of breathing filling the room. Komaeda smiled to her with a small breathy chuckle before lying down next to her. Nanami smiled back at him with a blush on her cheeks. An arm wrapped itself around her and pulled her close , allowing her to rest her head on his chest. 

“That was amazing Komaeda. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” Nanami mumbled into his chest , resulting in a chuckle from Komaeda. “Me neither Nanami. But I do know one thing Nanami” he said. 

“Oh? And what’s that?” she questioned , looking up to him. 

Komaeda smiled and gently kissed her forehead. “ I know that you aren’t good at game that require self control” he teased. 

Nanami pouted softly before giggling and entwining her hand with his. “I guess you are right” she smiled , leaning up and kissing him gently. 

“I love you Nagito”

“I love you too Chiaki”.


End file.
